Many satellites and other systems have one or more covers or doors to protect internal mechanisms, e.g., optics, sensors and sensitive machinery during transport or other periods of disuse. These types of doors utilize various mechanisms, such as mechanical launch locks to hold them in a closed position and motors to open them. Motors and the control circuitry by which they are operated are expensive to design, procure, manufacture and test. In some applications, such as space-based systems, testing typically includes a life cycle test which could take months to complete. Additional items that drive cost in such space-based systems include the launch lock, the control/telemetry electronics, the drive motor, the gear box, as well as vacuum compatible bearings and grease. Research and development efforts that seek to simplify cover/door mechanisms, and to reduce cost accordingly, are ongoing.